1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a navigation apparatus and a method for updating map data of the navigation apparatus, and more particularly to a navigation apparatus and a method capable of automatically adding map data of new paths to update the map data of the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a driver is driving for a long distance or through complicated streets in the city, a navigation apparatus may be used to supply the driver with clear direction to guide the driver to quickly reach a destination. However, the roads frequently changes. Roads that were closed before may now be opened. New roads may also have been added. And it is also possible that roads that are open before may now be closed. In addition, the map data of the navigation apparatus may be the map data from last year or earlier. When the navigation reaches a new road, the navigation apparatus may not be able to identify the new road. At this time, the user may only be able to wait for an updated map data. However, updating of the map data may require additional payment or the release of the updated map data may take a long time. This will cause the user inconvenience and additional cost.